


Now is always better than later

by pyalgroundblz (acidtonguejenny)



Category: Static Shock
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/pyalgroundblz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Been waiting for a sex pollen bang baby for forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now is always better than later

Virgil swears, tearing a plastic bag away from his dreads. Richie can't bring himself to feel bad for him, even if the bag is dripping something green and horrible-smelling--it was _his_ bright idea to do this in an alley. Didn't have to be a genius to know that wasn't as great an idea as pop culture would paint it.

Though he's grateful Virge caved to the swarm of bees beneath their sternums first. He wouldn't have lasted much longer himself.

Hot hands shoving underneath his body armor are hotter than normal. Virgil's fingers are burning streaks and Richie pants against them, hurting-hard as if he hasn't gotten off regularly for the past three years. 

Richie wiggles, tries to shimmy his pants down and his shirt up at the same time with minimal success. He thumbs Virgil's hip bones and sweeps his own hands past a cinched belt.

"It was that bang baby--"

"Of course it was," Virgil groans against his neck, rutting impatiently. "Been waiting for a-a sex pollen banger for…forever."

Richie gasps as a they manage to strike a decent rhythm, the right slide. "Oh, good," he giggles, and grunts, because _ow_ zippers. "So it wasn't just me." 

Virgil is trying to pull their pants further out of the way without breaking their cadence. Richie rolls his eyes and flips them, leaning down to suck at the underside of Virge's jaw as he reaches for his dick.

"Don't shock me," he warns, and starts to jack them with one hand, giving an approving squeeze when Virgil slaps the Dumpster at their heads. The flicker of sparks skating over the surface cast a brief glow over the alley. 

"You like it," Virgil retorts, and arches, whining as Rich's free hand goes for his balls. 

"Yeah, okay maybe I do. But the little zaps man, c'mon, not like the one you got me with Monday."

"Ac-cident. Sorry."

"I think my dick was smoking."

They rock and squirm in silence for a few moments, the quiet occasionally broken by a moan or gasp, the cackle of shocks going through the Dumpster. Richie still has his face pressed into Virgil's throat. The bend is awkward he might have a crick tomorrow but--that's what being young is for.

He can _feel_ the sounds Virgil manages to smother against his cheek, feels his neck swell when he draws air to rasp: "Did you think it would happen like this, the first time?"

Richie's hand falters as he tries to think; Virgil reaches to help out, tiny, nearly invisible hairs of electricity running around his fingers. He grits his teeth, hips stuttering, but he's used to that sensation now. Not that it's any less _amazing_ , just--considerably less frightening.

"My-- _ah_. My lizard brain might have. It made for n-…nice showers." And he licks and bites at brown skin at the end of his nose, hoping Virgil will get the hint and stroke more, talk less.

"I. Oh, oh crap."

They finish, wet and messy and panting, and begin to grow hard again before they can pull their pants back up. But the edge has been taken off enough that Richie can protest when Virgil tries to pull him back by the wrist.

It holds out for two blocks, when he can't take it anymore and the bees are going insane. He corners Static on a dark stoop and sucks him off, hoping they're hidden well enough from the street that the six or so cars that passed by haven't just gotten an eyeful.

"We're so gonna see this on the internet tomorrow." Virgil says, as he pulls him into a sloppy kiss by the hair. 

"Yeah, probably." 

"Awesome." 

"Heh heh. How many of the people who'll get off on it do you think will be forty-plus?"

" _Fu_ \--don't _even_ joke about that, man."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Bees' by Jared Mees and the Grown Children, because when in doubt, jack a song lyric.


End file.
